Spell Bound
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview is sent to Iceland for an inspection. And gets involved with Iranian rebels.


"Spell Bound" Voyage to the bottom of the sea Revised

Log Report Captain Crane 1800 hours

Having to arrive home from our last mission. All crew members were now on liberty, including myself and my wife Rose have decided to spend the next four days home with our sons William and David before heading back out on the Seaview.

Our next inspection tour will be the island Maryianna near Iceland.

Admiral Nelson asked by General Thompkins for that area to check out the weapons/nuclear site for any type of been a number of years. Since the last time by the submarine Tiger Lily ran by Captain William Phillips before dying inside of the Bermuda Triangle.

Captain's log ended.

Lee Crane turns out the light in his cabin to head out to the main hatch. Inside the control room and then walking past the security guards that protects the Seaview and other vessels.

On the island of Maryianna.

A group of rebels outside the weapons site some ten miles away are planning on attacking. Blowing it up with bombs to show the world that there be making a point.

These are the same fracture rebels from Iranian that try to cause problems at the recent peace conference. Even though some of those rebels were captured or killed.

A couple of the Iranian officers had direct ties to certain American officials for which have been interested in trying to destroy Admiral Nelson and the it was his crew that was involved with capturing the soldiers during the conference.

Colonel Amid Hussein wanted to try and captured Nelson and Captain Crane. But first they needed make sure they would be coming to the island. Along with the inspection having to tap into the communications for General Thompkins main office near Iceland for the Office of Naval Intelligence.

At the weapons/nuclear site.

Dr. Juno Kin having to be checking his figures on the main circuit board that measures the amount of radiation that was inside the rocket that carries one of the nuclear bombs.

The past six months the figures basically have been the asked his partner Colonel Mikical from Russia to check for any leaks in the panel that was directly in front of him.

"It's clear Dr. Kim." He says. He leaves to go and discuss another matter with Dr. Daniel Kemp in his office for when the new machinery will be arriving from the United States."I will talk with you, later, bye!"

As Dr. Kim looked up. He saw his partner had left the room. But what he didn't know a particular plot was about to happen very soon. One of his personnel having to be involved in that plot.

Colonel Mikical went to make a call on his private cell to let Colonel Hussein know the information he received a very distressing voice message discussing his info to Hussein.

"Yes sir. I'm very sure. The Seaview will be here in five days. Very well I will keep you inform." He ends the call to go about his work.

During liberty. Admiral Nelson and his wife had ask the following crew members to come to their house for a game of poker and entertainment.

Kowalski and his wife Sandy were enjoying themselves listening to the live band that was playing out back of the and his finance Julianna Moore just arrived and was in the mood to play cards. He join Nelson, Crane , Morton, Dr Sterling and himself for a few the ladies were in the kitchen getting ready the food.

While Rose Marie was discussing about the Gils program with Alana. Sylian listen on as with the others. However Rose Marie sense something different about Alana. She waited until everyone went outside to and listen to the music to talk with Alana.

She turned around from the food counter to ask Alana just what was on her mind. "Alana what is going on with yourself?" She asked with a great amount of concern.

"Rose. I need to ask I'm not fully human. How can you tell a person is going to have a baby?; I mean I have been having a relationship with Anthony sexually. My physical make up is different inside. And besides I never needed to use protection,other then when our females on my planet do get a monthly condition. However the name is totally different."

"It's call a period 's normal with all females unless there are issues. If you feel that you need to know that you might be pregnant. I suggest you see Dr. Jamieson to confirm your suspicious. By the way have you said anything to Anthony at all?"

"Not yet Rose. I just need to find out first before I decide on my next plan of action before I discuss it with him."

"What ever you decide Alana. I will support you totally and so will Lee. Once I tell him,and I promise that he won't say a word either until the proper time. But is there anything else on your mind?" Knowing full what the answer might be to her inquiries.

"In regard to feeling telepathy. I feel something very dangerous and at the moment I don't know. But when I do.I will surely let you know of my facts."

Rose decided to seek out where her husband would be. After her chat with Alana.

She'd found him playing cards with the guys and it looked like he was winning by the amount of chips that was in front of him.

"Looks like the skipper is beating everybody by the looks of things."

Admiral Nelson decided to say something as he didn't look all that happy with losing his pants off.

"So commander would you care to join in on the fun.I believe Dr. Sterling said he wanted to take a break." Admiral Nelson actually made the suggestion.

"Actually I would love to Admiral Nelson." Dr. Sterling gets up from his seat to let her play.

"Now tell me everyone what is the limit on the bets?" She says before sitting down at the table.

"Ten dollars is the limit Rose." Lee Crane looked at everyone waiting to be slaughtered. Since his wife loves to cheat at times for when it comes to poker or any other card game.

An hour later Rome Marie decided to quit playing. Along with her winnings of over $100.00. And besides it gave her a chance to talk with her husband alone outside in the yard. While the music was being played.

She was telling Lee exactly what Alana said to her in the kitchen word from word on the possible danger with the next mission. As he listened contently.

It was sometime later.

Lee Crane and Rose Marie decided to head for home saying their good byes to everyone including Nelson and his wife. Who were great hosts for the evening.

TIME JUMP...4 DAYS...

The Institute called all Seaview crew members to come back from liberty one day early. Admiral Nelson received orders from ONI to head out one day ahead of time for the inspection at the weapons/nuclear lab in Iceland.

General Tompkins had sent a communications by scrambler for Admiral Nelson to have his submarine ready for departure.

There would be two changes in crew status for this Rose Marie Crane will be staying behind as with Alana to work at the institute on the GILS program.

Alana will be in contact with the Seaview at all times.

Admiral Nelson log . Captain Crane is in charge of all combat teams,Communications and Morton will place Seaview on full battle alert once we reach the main area of the weapons lab.

Log report end...

Captain Lee Crane had reported that the trip to the island near the lab. Will take 18 hours at flank speed having all crews to keep an eye on the reactor for any sign of trouble.

Some five hours into the trip Crane was restless trying to rest on his bunk when there was a knock on his door."Come." Admiral Nelson walked in to see if his friend was fine. "Are you all right Lee?" Walking over to him to sit next to him on his bunk. "Nothing is really wrong sir, just mainly restless. I guess."

"You know we still have some 13 hours to go and I need to have your head clear for this mission." Touching his shoulder very tenderly.

"I will try sir! He tries to fall sleep again,as the Admiral leaves turning off the lights.

TIME JUMP...24 HOURS LATER

The Iranians were in place using a special force field to hide from the Seaview screens. They are located a mile from the weapons lab.

The past few hours Captain Crane and his combat teams had been inspecting the entire lab for any signs of trouble.

In the meantime Crane has been in communications contact for the past few hours.

Ex navy seal Julieanna Moore partnered with Patterson were on the third level having check for anything out of place."I don't know about you, Pat. But this doesn't feel right at all."

"You know what, I feel the same way. Come on. Lets keep on checking."

Meanwhile a mile away.

Colonel Hussein had made contact with his people to begin with the attack. Having them use a anti ballistic missile to hit the lab.

On the Seaview radar man Ron Hanson and on sonar Kowalski called the Admiral and Commander Morton to there stations telling them. A missile had been launched some two miles away from the weapons in three minutes, sir."

All hell broke loose afterwards.

Admiral Nelson called for general quarters along with trying to call Crane on his Morton told Nelson that a second missile was heading their way in two minutes and 20 seconds. "Morton tells the missile room to set the nuclear missile now to intercept. All hands brace for impact! DIVE, DIVE helmsman. Morton gave the order.

While at the lab.

Lee Crane and his team were hit.

With Crane and Sharkey were hurt badly buried under a pile of and Moore were knocked to the wall of the fourth floor as debris was all around them.

Moore was the first to come around. With her leg was hurting very badly. But wasn't cut any where to be some what lucky.

Patterson was with his head bleeding from the top of his head as some of the debris hitting was able to help him get up from the floor despite the pain."My god Pat we need to find the skipper and Sharkey."

Crane could not move. With his right leg being trapped underneath, including with the pain at the back of his noticed there was crimson blood with his right shoulder as he tries to move.

Chief Sharkey was out cold from a head concussion. Lee tried to help him out. But was stopped by the pain.

***************************************0

During all this time ONI, naval destroyers, Air Force and other military groups had gotten the word about the attack. Started to fight back having to find out through sources. Just where were the Iranians and Colonel Hussein.

Officials with help from double agents were able to find the base. One mile from the weapons lab destroying the force field.

Several rounds of air to air missiles destroyed the base and having to send in troops to captured anyone still alive.

They'd found Colonel Hussein dead as with many others.

But in the meantime.

ONI tried to make contact with the Seaview. Besides having to send in a rescue team to search for survivors.

The Seaview was able to escape death this time around as the anti ballistic missile. Destroyed the one that was headed there way. Only a small amount of damage this time was reported. Admiral Nelson tried to find out about his crew at the lab.

Troops from ONI were sent in to investigate for survivors at the lab.

Lee Crane tried to move. However the pain was so sharp. It took his breath away.

While Sharkey was awake now as he moved to see how his captain was, and it didn't look good at all. Sharkey moved in closer so he could hear noises.

One of the soldiers was checking the debris on the first floor. When he heard a noise buried called for the others to help him remove the rocks.

A few minutes later.

They found Crane and Sharkey in bad shape for which they asked for two stretchers.

Meanwhile the rest of the soldiers went to check the rest of the floors.

It was 15 minutes later. Patterson and Moore were found in better shape than Crane and the chief.

All four of the Seaveiw crew members were taken by truck to the local medical hospital on the base some 30 minutes away.

But in the meantime...

General Thompkins was inform of the injuries from the submarine. He placed a call to Admiral Nelson on the Seaview to let him know about his people.

Admiral Nelson was in the control room. When Sparks called him over to the radio shack with a priority one message.

"Sparks place it on scrambler." He ordered."Yes. General. What is the up to date news, sir?" He would be waiting for his response.

"You and your people will be able to stay at the hospital. While your crew members are taken care of.

"I will General. I will order the Seaview head out to the island. While I will take the FS-1 with some of my men with me and meet you at the hospital."

"You have landing permission to land on the roof-top of the hospital. My staff will let me know when your arrived. I will check again on what is going on." As he states with his remarks."

"Very .End transmission.

Admiral Nelson called Commander Morton over to the radio shack. Yes. Sir." He asked.

"Chip have the FS-1 made ready. I will be leaving. I need O 'Brian and Hanson with me. And than Chip I need you and Kowalski after you call Commander Rose Marie Crane and tell her the news. I want you to bring her to the island and the hospital. I know it's going to be a long flight. So the both of you will be taking turns with flying.

"Yes. Admiral I will take care of it right now. I will have Commander Anderson and Aktins take over for the duration."

"Very Good. Chip" He gets himself ready for the flight.

An hour later. Admiral Nelson arrived at the ONI central hospital landing the flying sub on the rooftop. Two officials that belong to the hospital met with the Admiral and other crew members.

"I am chief security officer Dennison. I have been asked to escort you and your men to the ICU you come this way gentlemen." While walking away from the flying sub.

Meanwhile...

Captain Crane having to be coming down from surgery to be placed into the ICU other members of his team Sharkey, Patterson and Moore were in different rooms on the same fourth floor.

All three were treated even though chief Sharkey has an concussion and needs to be watched very closely.

Captain Crane is a different was damage to his right leg calf muscle,right shoulder artery cut and back of his neck to cause the pain. With the bone on the top of his spine. Add in with the lost of blood from shock. He is currently on a breathing machine to help with his lungs. Until they clear up.

Admiral Nelson arrives on the fourth floor with O'Brien and Hanson. They waited for the doctor to come from ICU.

All three were told to wait in the waiting room.

Doctor Emery chief medical officer of surgery is told that Admiral Nelson has arrived and needs to be updated on his Captain and other members of his team.

Dr. Emery leaves the ICU room with Crane to go talk with Nelson.

Nelson is sitting next to his men on the couch when he hears someone calling him. "Admiral Nelson. I am Dr. Emery.I was able to work on Captain Crane during the surgery.

Sometime later...

On-board the FS-2 with Commander Morton and Rose Marie. They were on there way.

She wasn't happy at all in regard to what happen with the mission and her husband getting hurt again. She'd to make sure that William and David was left with her sister and Nelson's wife while she was away for the emergency.

Back at the was told Captain Lee Crane would be sleeping for another hour or so. He stayed in the room to wait while the ICU nurses keep coming in to check on their patient.

One of the nurses asked on whether or not the Admiral would like to sleep in the cot. They would provide for the night. He agreed. He'd found out that O'Brien and Hanson were aloud to sleep on the cots in the doctor's lounge for the time being.

It was an hour later.

When Lee Crane was coming around. The night nurse just coming on duty. Checking knew the Admiral was in the room asleep. She went over to look at the monitor to see that her patient was waking up. She went over to the Admiral to wake him up. In order to let him know the news.

Lee Crane coming around. He was able to hear voices when he slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face on the side of him. He tried to talk. With his mouth feeling like cotton balls.

"Hi." Were his first words.

"Hi! Yourself. a gentle hand on his shoulder for emotional support.

"Where am I?" He asked. Trying to move. But was stopped from the braced.

"Your at the Island's ONI central hospital ICU and your team were hurt in the missile you were lucky to be found underneath the rubble during a sweep afterwards. Lee. you were lucky again this time around." He says.

"What's wrong with me I can't move my neck?" He asked.

"From what the doctor tells me your neck will be 's been bruised mostly causing a trauma to the muscle and vertebrae. It will take some time for you to heal. Just like the last in the meantime. You are to relax. By the way everyone else that is on your team is doing okak. Even though Sharkey has a concussion and is being watched very closely."

"That's good to hear. What about General Hussein and his people?" As he asked the question.

"Dead Lee. Along with many of his soldiers. Even though they did find some at their main camp to be arrested. Along with wanting to give state evidence against their own the way. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh!; What kind of a surprise Admiral?"

"Your wife will be here sometime tomorrow morning.I asked Morton to use the FS-2 to bring her here to stay with you.I understand William and David is staying with her sister Patricia and my wife for the emergency."

"My god! What that poor woman has gone through this past year being married to me.I can't wait to see her."

"Good. Now I suggest lee. You try to take it easy until than. As for myself. I will check on the others and then I will be back to stay with you the rest of the night."

"Admiral. Thank you for everything."

It was the next day.

When the FS-2 finally arrived. Morton, Rose Marie and Kowalski were tired. but at least they made it all right.

Admiral Nelson had gotten the word that the FS-2 had arrived. He was with Lee at the time of their arrival.

Rose Marie was her usual. A real wreck being told that her husband will be all right in time.

Her husband was sitting up the best he could. When the most beautiful woman in the world. Walked into his room, and his smile for the first time in days.

The End


End file.
